Good Deeds
by cloloveswah
Summary: A Wuthering Heights/Wild at Heart crossover... very AU!


**Hey guys,**

**Ok, so during English a lot of the thick people didn't get some parts of Wuthering Heights and so, to help them get it we had to like do a bit of a crossover between WH and a TV show. Naturally I chose WAH and I'm quite pleased with it to say I wrote it quite quickly. I did it on my iPad and haven't fully checked it through so any spelling mistakes etc or auto corrections sorry! **

**For those of you unfamiliar with Wuthering Heights.**

**It's by Emily Bronte and is set between 1771-1802 however the book does start in 1801. Basically Mr Lockwood is in the present day of 1801/1802 and upon arriving to meet Heathcliff (the anti-hero) he asks Nelly, the housekeeper to tell him the story which is what she does throughout the book so this is Nelly speaking. She's telling him the story whilst nursing a cold he's got. I've set this piece to be around about 1790. It's very Victorian due to the Industrial Revolution. **

**The Heights (Wuthering Heights) is where Heathcliff lives with Hareton Earnshaw (who should own the Heights rightly but due to circumstances is under Heathcliff's control, Joseph who you just can't understand cos he's so Yorkshire and Zillah who I won't use.**

**The Grange is home to Edgar Linton and Catherine Linton (2 – his daughter, his wife was also called Cathy but died at Cathy 2's birth.) and Nelly and later on Lockwood.**

**The whole plot revolves around Heathcliff getting revenge on everyone who has done him wrong. This is dead basic but Linton married Cathy who Heathcliff loved.**

**I'm sure many of you will know of it anyway... if you don't read it! First three chapters are crap but get to the fourth and you're rocking!**

**Hope you enjoy! x**

"I'm a vet Mr Heathcliff... You called upon me to check on your horse. I expected you'd have some form of hospitality for my wife and I with the consideration that we have travelled over 50 miles to get to you. Even if our own stead's were not exhausted, the weather would surely halt us from getting any further than Gimmerton."

"Then you'd best be going to Gimmerton." Heathcliff snarled in his somewhat gentleman like man. Not that he was. No. He was the spawn of the devil himself and nobody, not even the humble vet or indeed his pregnant wife could get any hospitality out of Heathcliff.

The villains eyes were black... No, not dark blue, the truest shade of black as ever you may come across that's if you had the misfortune to see them. His long, dark, spangly locks of black, greasy hair often lay over them. He certainly fit in with the wild nature of the heights. He himself was like an animal. As ragged and bad tempered as a bare, as unpredictable as any rouge beast Mr Lockwood. As Edgar Linton once said, earlier in my story, his hair was like a colt's mane over his eyes, all knotted and wind locked.

It was a bitter cold evening the night Mr Trevanion and his wife, Alice I believe her name was arrived at the Heights. A blizzard was just on the brink of hitting us with full force when the pair, finally arrived at the battered and somewhat eerie house. Danny, for that was the vets Christian name, seemed somewhat the gentleman and despite the layer of snow and the harsh frosty air had kept quite to his promise that he would arrive and treat the horse before the day was gone. The pairs horses were somewhat worn out from what I must imagine was an unusually hard journey for the pair. Even the finest hunter struggled with the terrain of these moors until they got quite used to it.

"At least may my wife sit a while?" The vet had asked, an arm wrapping around her tightly, "Surely you must have a fire going Mr Heathcliff?"

"The servants may have if they so wish." Heathcliff has replied in his same gruff tone. I felt for the Vet in that moment, from all I could gather, his wife although wrapped in many layers appeared to be quite early in pregnancy. She looked a strong young woman though; short yet undeniably sturdy and underneath I could see she bore a passion almost as liberate as that of our Catherine's.

"I'm happy to sit a while with servants." She replied in her foreign accent. I believe it now to be Glaswegian, but as I have never travelled anywhere other than to Gimmerton Mr Lockwood, I could never quite be certain.

"No." Heathcliff replied. "Nelly, you should be heading back to The Grange to Mr Linton."

I felt enormously for the young woman and her husband. They had travelled all this way in order to keep a solemn promise to be met with no hospitality from their charge. Their beasts were knackered by anyone's book; the hunters legs shook with undeniable tiredness and the finer of the two horses, what I would have fathomed a thoroughbred type was already fast asleep.

"I'm sure Mr Linton would approve of your staying at The Grange." I offered the pair. "It's a downhill ride, I dare say your Thoroughbred should manage it and with some water, the Hunter would be quite at ease too."

The young couple shared a look. That look sparkled with heat, electricity, passion. There was no denying the rare passionate love these two people held. Why Mr Lockwood, should you have seen them you'd have believed them to not be married at all, but she his mistress. It radiated from them and I believe, through sheer spite, Heathcliff detested them purely on that account. It pained him for it reminded him directly of Catherine Earnshaw. I dare not to say Catherine Linton, for I never did believe he loved her in quite the same way... Not once she married Edgar. Anyway, as I was saying, it took only a look and a slight nod and the Thoroughbred was being untied. The vet lifted his young wife gently into the saddle, his movements careful, his handling of her was almost as though she was a piece of the finest china and to this day, I have never seen a couple so passionately in love and married without the need for mistresses.

Alice accompanied me back. She was a lovely young woman. Feisty and passionate and as I have said, so totally in love with her husband. She did in fact reveal to me that she was pregnant, around four months she had estimated and judging her size I was quite agreeable. She'd told me how she and her husband were quite excited and how they hoped after this latest journey, would be able to settle down and open a permanent surgery. She'd explained how they'd travelled up and down the country for the entire two years of their marriage trying to gather enough money to buy their own place. She'd told me how her husband would one day inherit a huge estate off his father but it seemed that the adventurous young couple had bigger fish they wished to fry.

Upon arriving at The Grange, the groom, Michael took her horse to our stables along with my stead. She seemed to grow quite shy, obviously slightly embarrassed and feeling intrusive as we walked through to the parlour where Mr Linton was sat reading to Catherine. He looked up and immediately bid his daughter to her room before slowly crossing the room towards us. He took in my companions appearance and immediately offered her a seat and instructed me to fix tea.

"Now, what can I do for you?" Edgar asked with a soft smile.

"She and her Husband have travelled many miles Mr Linton to see to a horse at The Heights, Heathcliff was being his usual damned self and offered no hospitality. I offered a place of rest here at least as a stopping point before they set off to Gimmerton. I couldn't bear to see such lovely people be treat do badly." I told my master.

"You're pregnant I see. Tell me what's your name?" Edgar smiled in his gentleman like manner as I set the tea down.

"Alice... Alice Trevanion. My husband is the vet, Daniel well... Danny. He hates Daniel." Alice smiled before continuing to thank us many times over for our hospitality.

"Nonsense Mrs Trevanion!" Edgar grinned, "You and your Husband must treat the Grange as yours for the night. Nelly, pray, do go set up the bedroom for them and fetch dear Cathy down too. You may send a boy to go meet Mr Trevanion at the crossroads, we don't want him to take a bad turning on such a frosty night. Once you've done that, I believe it would only be quite proper to offer our guests some food."

"Of course sir." I said before walking off. I have no idea of what happened within the room from that point. Mr Linton never said and when I re-entered Mr Trevanion had returned and was engaged in conversation with Linton, offering to check over all the Grange's animals in return for Mr Linton's good nature. Mr Linton refused cash on all accounts exclaiming it was only proper the two should be well received. I also believe that he was quite pleased to have snubbed Mr Heathcliff and outdone him upon this one matter.

The evening past speedily along and after entertaining Cathy for a long while telling her stories of animals they had seen on their travels, the two tired guests excused themselves quite properly to bed. Danny as we all grew accustomed to call him took his wife's hand and led her so caringly that even Mr Linton, a man who himself had been as passionate admired the bond the two people shared.

"It is so refreshing Nelly." He smiled as he heard their door close, "To see two young people so totally in love. Their love it appears is most genuine and complete with just one another and in equal measure. I do believe them to be most lucky and I hope for all the hope in the world that they get all they wish for and more besides. I believe Alice to remind me very much of Catherine for maybe not so peevish or so wild."

"I thought the same Sir." I told him as I began to clear up the things, "They certainly appeared none too phased by Miss Catherine's questions and interest."

"They are most pleasant." Linton agreed, "And with such a happy atmosphere I believe it be time for me to retire for the night. Ensure that they receive a good breakfast Nelly and that their horses are well groomed and well fed. They have a long journey ahead of them and I would like to think that they were sufficiently prepared for such.

I told him I would before watching him walk away. He was a good man Mr Lockwood. Never did nobody a wrong and was always ever the gentleman. It didn't take me long to find Michael and give him Mr Linton's instruction and upon telling the cook his intentions of a good breakfast, I too retired to bed. You too, Mr Lockwood should be retiring to bed. You're cold will not get better if you do not rest.

_Oh just a little more Nelly! Pray, do tell me what happened the next day before we do retire for the night!_

Oh very well Mr Lockwood if it will keep you in good spirits. I was up and about as early as usual the next morning but already the young couple were up and about and sat quite happily at the table. Mr Linton too was awake and reading quietly in the corner.

"Nelly! I'm sure you'll be surprised to see us all about so early as you!" Linton grinned placing his book down. "Would you be so kind as to ask the Cook when breakfast will be served? Mr Trevanion is most eager to get to work on the animals but if breakfast is to be served within the hour I believe we should wait."

I hurried Mr Lockwood, I did to gather that information. How much time and love I had for those two people in such a short space of time. Mr Linton held them in the highest regard also, I do believe he was quite touched by them for they often did pop up in conversation now and then. Anyway, as I was saying, I got the information and with the charge that it would be at least an hour and a quarter, I figured it would only be quite right for Mr Trevanion to deal with the animals.

"Nelly do make Alice comfortable." Linton ordered but before he had even finished the command, Alice had stood and shook her head.

"Dear Mr Linton! Your hospitality is second to none but I'm quite well to assist my Husband with his duties. It is the least I can do to thank you for such kindness."

"If you insist... Nelly get her a warm coat, we wouldn't want you to catch a chill." Edgar Linton said as Danny quickly gathered his bag from the room he and his wife had shared. "Let us go then." Mr Linton smiled happy everyone was warm and set.

Cathy bounded down to the stables not much later, dragging me along with her and I was shocked to see Alice bent over one of the horses hooves with her Husband. Cathy rushed forward and gazed in amazement as she observed Alice. It seemed impressive that she know more than how to be a lady.

"You know you're stuff too." Mr Linton asked Alice.

"Only what my Husband teaches me." Alice told him, "He was just showing me how the shape of the foot is so very unfamiliar."

"That's a pleasant excursion." Mr Linton smiled, "And yes, I get her specially shod by the Blacksmith in Gimmerton. Good pony despite the feet. Failed hunter I dare say but never will you find a more faithful mount should you wish to travel along the high roads."

"I'd be inclined to agree." Danny agreed, "Your horses and indeed dogs all seem very well Mr Linton. You keep them in spectacular condition. Less can be said for Heathcliff. I've given the young boy, Hareton Earnshaw some guidance. I feel for that boy. He seems such a good young lad and so well bred. Should be in his position?"

"Not so." Linton sighed, "The poor boy's father went crazy after his wife died. Earnshaw let the place go to Heathcliff through gambling. The boy is in fact my nephew."

"Oh, I do hope I did not offend." Mr Trevanion told him.

"Please, none caused!" Mr Linton said raising his hand, "Now, as all is done, I must thank you."

"No, don't be silly." Alice smiled, "We must thank you! You are too kind Mr Linton."

"No! No!" Linton exclaimed, "I shan't hear it. Michael! Get their horses ready for the next couple of hours. Come, let's have breakfast."

We all set off indoors and after a pleasant breakfast, and a quick gathering of their belongings, we were all soon gathered outside the Grange ready to wish the two a fond farewell.

"Thank you Nelly." Alice smiled, embracing me warmly, "You have done us a good turn and if we should ever be able to do you a good turn..."

She then moved to Mr Linton, embracing his with the same warmth. He smiled softly at her, kissing her hand bidding her well. Her husband then gently lifted her upon the Thoroughbred, ensuring she was quite settled before returning to say his goodbye.

"Thank you so very much, the pair of you." He said, "You have truly outdone yourselves. I can never thank you enough for your hospitality. Nelly." He smiled embracing me quickly. "Thank you for taking care of my wife." He then turned to my master, "Mr Linton..."

"Edgar."

"Edgar, I can't thank you enough for inviting us into your home and for making us feel so comfortable and warm. Please, if you should ever require anything of us..." Danny gestured on. "I do hope I meet you again, you truly are a gentleman."

"As are you Mr Trevanion." He smiled shaking his hand firmly, "I do wish we had time to become friends."

"As do I." Danny smiled before turning and mounting the hunter horse who seemed quite spritely, presently refreshed off the quality hay and corn.

"Safe Journey!" Edgar, Cathy and I called.

"Goodbye!" Danny and Alice smiled, waving before Danny slowly moved the hunter forwards. Alice's horse presently followed. They rode pleasantly along and we watched all the way down. They soon reached crosswords and what I believe to be most heart warming sight I ever saw was the way in which the pair kissed upon horse back before slowly turning down towards Gimmerton and cantering away.

"Good people. The best kind." Mr Linton mentioned before turning away indoors to his library.

_Did you ever hear how they got on?_

I do believe they had two children. One boy, Daniel Junior and one girl, Rosemary. They eventually inherited a large estate from his father and then her brother. I believe they rented a lot of it out for they have their own surgery out over the other side of the Moors in a very well-to-do area. They have their own veterinary practise now and serve many of the gentleman in the area. I believe Mr Linton did briefly see Mr Trevanion in Gimmerton but Danny was so very busy that they had barely chance to share a quick drink before he had to rush off... home to his wife and his baby. I believe they still live together to this day.

Now to bed Mr Lockwood. We are to be up at dawn.

**A/N – The End!**

**Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
